


Boscan Love

by Univerzes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dangerous, F/M, Heartbreak, Humor, Lemon, Love, Missions, Romance, Sad, Sex, Sexy, Smut, bicklu, happiness, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Univerzes/pseuds/Univerzes
Summary: Lucy is fed up with Team Natsu and drops the team but not before they tell her what they really think about her. Light of Fairy decided to take a solo mission and runs to a certain Seith mage. Will he be her rock her world? or will it just come crashing down. IM SORRY I SUCK A SUMMARIES LOL Just read it 3





	1. Boscan Love

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo my beautiful stars! It’s been a while since i’ve written a story but I just literally got done reading a story about mate/soulmates and different ships and i’m very interested in it. i am very nervous about writing this story but i hope you all do really enjoy it <3

Taking a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from freaking the fuck out. Natsu and Gray managed to get into a fight yet AGAIN and she was officially over it. She was so tired of constantly dealing with the two fighting and ruining everything on their jobs. While Erza, bless her soul, did try to help she just really ended up making the situation worse. Lucy was also fed up with them treating her like she was a weak little thing. Like she understood that she got kidnapped a lot and was a magnet for trouble but come ON, they needed to stop treating her like she’s a little kid.

Lucy sighed as she took one more deep breath to calm down. Natsu had burnt her hair while Gray accidentally hit her with one of his ice cannons, and of course this had to had happened inside the guild causing EVERYONE to start fighting. Mirajane just chuckled nervously as she stared at Lucy slowly sliding her a strawberry smoothie hoping it would calm the young celestial mage down. As she went to take a sip of the smoothie, a chair was thrown in her direction, hitting her in the back of the head and causing her face to go straight into the smoothie. 

Lucy slowly pushed herself up before turning around, almost everyone in the guild now silent as they watched the furious mage. She slowly stalked over to where Natsu and Gray, the two of them not noticing due to them arguing back and forth. Once she reached them, she slide her hands into both of their hair and pull them apart before slamming them together as hard as she could “E-FUCKING-NOUGH!!!!” She screamed, causing the rest of the guild to watch her. 

“I am so tired of you to constantly fucking bickering over anything and everything! I am done! Done!” She hissed as she let them go while they whimpered, Natsu being oblivious got up and did his signature cheeky smile that just set her off 

“Awh C’mon Luce, he started it! And it’s not like we meant to hurt you-“

“THAT’S THE THING! You never MEAN to do it but you just DO! And when you do you never apologize for it! Not to mention you guy’s constantly break into my apartment and destroy all my stuff and eat all my food! I love you all to death but I…” She paused to stare at gray and Natsu before looking at Erza who had Elfman in a headlock, “I’m done with Team Natsu.” Gasps can be heard throughout the guild. 

“Luce...”

“Lucy…”

“Lulu…”

Erza stood up and quickly walked over her eyes flashed with nothing but confusion “what do you mean you’re done with Team Natsu?”

“It means I’m done Erza. You guys treat me like I’m a child. You don’t listen to me on our jobs when I try to help. You destroy everything and we always lose our reward money which keep in mind, I need to pay my bills and to constantly replace all the items you damage in my home along with all the food you eat, WHICH YOU NEVER REPLACE EITHER. You guys have no sense of self control, which sometimes is okay but stars guys! there are times where you need to restrain yourself! Until you guys learn to control yourself, and you two learn to stop constantly bickering I’m done.” She spoke firmly as she looked at her three, now ex teammates 

“Luce,” Natsu started off with a chuckle, “you can’t just go on jobs by yourself.”

“And why can’t I?”

“Because you’re not as strong as us. You’ll end up just getting yourself kidnapped or hurt.” 

The entire guilds eyes widened at what Natsu said. Lucy’s heartbroke as she stared at him before her eyes went to Erza and Gray who were oddly avoiding eye contact with her. 

“Is… is that what you two think as well? That I’m too weak to sit there and protect myself?” She whimpered as she stood a set back, a few low growls can be heard from two various spots in the guild. 

“Lulu…” Gary tried to start but faltered in his words causing him to look at Erza, trying to tell her to take over for him which she did, “Lucy look, we love you but you’re not strong enough to protect yourself on your own.” Erza spoke bluntly as she tried to get the celestial mage to understand. 

Lucy took a step back her heart breaking at the fact that they thought that about her. “I…” she looked down her hair casting a shadow over her face before a strong set of arms wrapped around her causing her to jump and look up behind her at the person that hugged her. 

“Bunny girl is just as strong maybe stronger than any of you” Gajeel hissed as he tried to keep from snarling at the three, while Wendy stood in front of Lucy in a form of protection her eyes hard and in slight disbelief of what they just said to her big sister.

Gajeel had taken Lucy to be his kin a few months ago. Gajeel was going through a hard time with his past issues. He always pretended that he didn’t care but in the end he really did because he had hurt the people he cared the most about. Yes, he apologized to Lucy and forgave him along time ago, but the guilt that was still inside of him ate him up everyday all the time. One night Lucy found him plastered in a park close to her house. She went over to make sure he was okay and he immediately came clean about how guilty he felt about what he had done and was crying his eyes out as she talked to him. Lucy helped him back to her apartment and gave him a place to sleep after she reassured him that everything was okay and that she was over it. She told him that she loved him like a brother and that, that was never going to change. 

That morning Lucy had cooked food for him and he asked her if he could her as one of his kin and she happily agreed to it. He gave her a hug before saying the words  _ “I Gajeel Redfox the Iron dragon Slayer, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, as my kin.” _ allowing a tiny tattoo of a green star with metal spikes to appear under her collarbone. Since then the two have around each other and have taken care of each other.

As for Wendy, she always looked up to Lucy as her big sister so Lucky immediately agreed to let Wendy take her as a kin. Wendy did the same thing, hugging Lucy, saying the words  _ “I, Wendy Marvell the Sky dragon slayer, take, Lucy Heartfilia, as my kin and my big sister”  _ , then pushed a bit of magic into her allowing a tattoo of a small blue star to appear with clouds around it on her hip. 

Lucy stared at everyone before whimpering and pulling away from Gajeel and quickly moved to the mission board before grabbing one that had a nice reward before running out of the guild. Fighting the tears in her eyes. She went home and packed her bags as fast as she could before making her way to the train station. 

She got on the train, haven’t even glanced at the flyer she took. Once she was settled she took a deep breath mumbling to herself “i’ll show them…” she shook her head and looked at the flyer.

**_HELP!!!!_ **

**_A dark guild has been stealing and robbing us!!_ **

**_Reward: 500,000 jewels and 2 silver keys_ **

**_Location: Bosco_ **

Lucy stared at the flyer before scoffing and whining as there wasn’t much information on the flyer. “Fucking hell..” she mumbled as she stared out the window closing her eyes as she tried to think about a plan on how this mission is going to go and what’s going to happen. 

Little did the light of fairy know that she run into a certain someone that would change and rock her world for the worst but in the best of ways. 


	2. Boscan Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo im back! so I totally didn't realize that I did not update this story when I made chapter 2, so this is a two chapter post day for you guys! hope you like it!!!

Hello my stars! I just first want to start off by saying that i am so thankful for all the wishes and yall telling me to take my time. I really needed it and i just… thank you. I was gonna update earlier but my laptop went to shit and couldn’t find my network and i had to reset it and everything, but anywho, back to the story. 

Looking around the train Lucy sighed. She looked at her phone and took a deep breathe. It was a month before christmas and she had split up with team Natsu. She began to twiddle her thumbs. She was about to get lost in her thoughts when the speaker interrupted them to notify her that they were about to reach bosco.

Getting off the train, Lucy grunted as she looked around having no idea on which way to go. “Should I get food first or….” she mumbled to herself as she walked around the station looking for an exit. “Yeah we’ll go get food first..” she nodded as she headed towards a restaurant called “Lucky Love” that was the first one she saw.

She was getting weird vibes as she sat down and it was mostly due to so many people asking her if she was promised and when she had no, cause she assumed they meant if she was in a relationship, they then proceeded to ask if she was willing to share a night with them which she said no once more. She thought about it with a couple people because they were fine as hell but she knew she couldn’t because her main focus was the mission… maybe if she had time after then hell yeah she’d be up for it. 

Entering the restaurant she sat down and waited for someone to come over and take her order. When the waiter did she ordered a simple burger and fries with a coke. Pulling out her flyer she looked over the job mumbling to herself as she went through the details of it.

“Let’s see… dark guild… stealing… robbing… reward… location… mayor…” she jumped when her order was placed in front of her.

“Will that be all miss?” the waiter spoke in a husky voice

“Ah uhm yes that’ll be all thank you.” she smiled softly as she looked at the waiter. He was cute, but she knew what was about to happen

“Are you pr-” he began but she cut him off, “no i’m not promised and no I do not want to share a night of pleasure, i’m just here for a mission but thank you for the offer” she smiled gently hoping she didn’t come off as rude. He just smiled and nodded his head walking away. 

After a few minutes Lucy was half way done with her burger and fries while she took down notes on where to search and ways to capture the dark guild without injuring herself to much. The door to the restaurant arang and the last group she thought she would see walked in.

“Evergreen we already know you and Elfman are a thing, there’s really no need to deny it anymore” Bickslow spoke

“SHUT UP BIX! I don’t recall asking for your opinion on the matter” she hissed as she hit him with her fan.

“Hey isn’t that Miss Lucy over there?” FREED (A/N: I absolutely hate when people spell his name fried because it is spelt like im frying something and I personally like it spelt like that but anyway.) spoke as he pointed into her direction, who still hasn’t noticed them yet.

“Yeah but why is she alone?” Laxus commented which didn’t surprise the other three because they all knew Laxus took Lucy in as a sister. 

“Well whatever reason it is I’M gonna go find out” Ever said before she began walking over to Lucy waving at her trying to catch her attention, the three boys following her lead.

“Hey Lu-chan”

“Hello Miss Lucy”

“Hey Blondie”

“Yoo what’s up cosplayer” 

“Oh hey guys,” she began in surprise before raising her eyebrow “what are you guys doing here?”

“Oh we just got done doing a mission and were about to head home. What about you, what are you doing here and alone at that? Knowing team natsu they would rather die than let you go on your own” Ever asked as she rolled her eyes 

“Oh I uhm.. I’m here on a mission and as for team Natsu I… I uhm left… team natsu…” she spoke softly as she avoided her gaze. 

“If it’s not to much trouble may I ask why you left Miss Lucy?”

“It’s not trouble at all Freed, so to answer your question the guild was fighting, as usual, and my hair ended up being burned by Natsu while Gray hit me with one of his ice cannons. I got mad and told them that until they learned to control themselves that I was done. I’m tired of constantly losing our reward because they end up destroying the city or too much of it to where we have to lose our pay. They uhm…” she looked down “they proceeded to tell me that I can’t go on my own because I’m to weak and that I can’t handle myself... ” she mumbled the last part quietly but not quiet enough for them not to hear her.

They all sat there stunned that team natsu would do something like that but not completely shocked because that team never really gave Lucy the chance to show off her powers but for all of them to say something that harsh is just… unbelievable because all four of them knew that the celestial mage was very strong. Maybe not as strong as Natsu or Erza but strong enough to handle her own.

“Fuck them.”

“What?” she looked to Laxus in shock

“I said fuck them. Blondie you are strong as hell and I’m not just saying this because you’re like a sister to me I’m saying this because I truly mean it. You are strong and don’t think differently” he grunted out as he clenched his fist hiding his anger.

“Thank you..”

“No need to thank him cosplayer, he’s right. You beat me not once but twice. You are incredibly strong and if it’s okay with the other three I think you’d be a great addition to the team.” Bickslow spoke with such confidence and seriousness that it made her a bit nervous because she’s never really seen him serious before.

“I.. I can’t i’d just hold you back.” she whimpered

“No you wouldn’t Lu-chan. You’re smart, you think before you just barge into a situation. You make a plan and it always works out. Do you get kidnapped sometimes? Yeah but that's NOT YOUR fault. It’s not like you ask to be kidnapped it just happens.” ever spoke as she fanned herself due to the boscan heat slowly starting to get to her. 

“I agree with Miss Evergreen, I think that you would also be a big asset to the team and honestly, I think it’ll show team Natsu along with benefit you.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well… we’re all S-Class wizards so you working with us will show natsu that you’re strong enough to be on the same level in a way, also you and Bix use the same magic in a way so if you two were to train together then it would help the both of you. Also if you didn’t want to train with only Bix you could train with us as well..” he trailed off as he saw that Lucy began to have tears form in her eyes.

“So what do you think Blondie, wanna join Thunder Legion?” 

“I… i’d love too!” she spoke happily as tears began to fall out of place as she turned to look up at the four people in front of her. All of them smiling at her in pride and enjoy as they felt like they just gained an important person. “Uhm… I know you guys just finished your mission but if you’d like to join me on this one then…”

“Of course! We’d love too, we’re team now Lu-chan we’re more than willing to help our right guys?” ever clapped her hands as she looked at the three boys all of them nodding their heads. “Okay so what is the mission?”

“Okay uh there’s been a dark guild looting and stealing from the town. They keep hurting the people as they do the reward is 500,000 jewels (a/n: I am doing the jewels as if it was U.S cash so its $500,000. Just so ya know) I also just got here so I’m gonna meet with the mayor tomorrow and just kinda spend the day in a spa.. But if you’d guys rather just finish this quickly then we can meet with the mayor now… I also took notes on where to look and best ways to capture them without injuring myself to much.” she hesitated a bit as she spoke

“Let’s wait for the mayor tomorrow Blondie, it’ll give you time to relax a bit and it’ll give us time to heal up and rest.” 

“Okay sounds good!” she finished off the rest of her fries before putting some money on the table and stood up. “How about we all go check into a hotel that has a nice hot spring?”

“YES! FINALLY! ANOTHER GIRL! TIME FOR GIRL TALK!!” evergreen shouted as she began to pull Lucy outside and away from the restaurant both of them chatting happily along the way as they searched for a hotel.

Once they finally got to a hotel they all checked in. Ever and Lucy shared a room while Laxus and Freed shared a room. Bickslow, much to his liking, got is own room. Once they put their bags away Ever and Lucy changed into robes before heading to the hot spring laughing along the way.

“Okay so spill,” ever started as they were in the warm water, “who do you like?”

Lucy blushed madly “I-I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about I don’t like anyone”

“Yeah and I’m a man” ever retorted causing Lucy to snort, “you already know that i’m dating Elfman, but seriously who do you like?”

“Well at one point I did like Natsu but he’s too… to much of a block head and then I did like gray but Juice crushed that real fast,” she chuckled before she sunk into the water further “but… there is one person that has caught my eye.”

“Oooo what’s he look like? What’s he like?”

“Well he’s really sweet when he wants to be and has the most ridiculous nickname for me EVER. he’s tall, has red eyes and he’s just unbelievably goofy but… he’s a man hoe and I doubt i’m his type.” she chuckled to herself sadly.

“Lucy is it-”

“YES! But you can’t tell ANYONE, understand?” she looked at ever with the most serious gaze 

“Okay okay I won’t but I will say this, I say give it a chance. That boy needs someone to finally tie him down… I think you’d be good for him…” she spoke softly causing Lucy to smile.

With that the two finally decided to exit the bath and return to their rooms. Lucy changed into her PJs which consisted of a red tank top and some black booty shorts while evergreen just slept in her robe. The two crawled into their own beds and called it a night.

Evergreen smiled to herself as she glanced at lucy before she fell asleep. She was glad Lucy liked him because she happened to know that he liked her too… now…. How to get them together she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

Soooo this chapter is short and its shit so I apologize. There’s just been a lot going on and i’m slightly drunk so i was in a bit of a rush to get this chapter updated. I just wanted to thank all of you who have been supporting me because you guys seriously don’t know much it means to me so seriously from the bottom of my heart I love you guys and Thank you. <3


	3. Boscan Love 3

Lucy woke up with a deep sigh as she rolled over, stretching out her body like a plank as she did. Her eyes cracked open and she groaned as she laid there for a little longer. Looking at the clock it read 7:56 am. Staring at the clock with an amused look on her face she closed her eyes and sighed once more before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Glancing around the room she noticed that Ever was still sleeping, snoring softly causing her to let out a light chuckle. Pushing the blankets back she slowly shimmied out of the bed her feet touching the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Staring at her feet before shaking her head she got up and moved to her stuff, searching through the bag looking for some decent clothes. 

Bosco was absolutely gorgeous, but it was hot. Everyone here lived for the sun and were all a gorgeous tan, with some dark hair whether it’d be a dark blue, dark purple or black. She was a little confused on why the mayor of Bosco would send a mission like this to Fairy Tail when Bosco has a guild called White Sea. Lucy hasn’t been to Bosco much but she knows enough to know the important details. Bix was, well still is, from Bosco. First time she visited Bosco, she nearly had a heart attack with the amount of skin exposure and how just open everyone is. She got to meet Bixs family as well, which was an awkward time for her but that’s a story for another time. 

Grabbing a pair of lace navy bra and thong she made way to the bathroom rubbing her face as she wished she could still be asleep. Stepping into the bathroom she did her business, then began her shower. She hummed softly as she stood under the steaming hot shower slowly beginning to fall asleep again before she shook her head, snapping herself awake. She washed her hair, body and face before she got out. Lucy wrapped a towel around her waist before she made her way back to her bag to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth, she grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts and a tight black long sleeve shirt. She knew she was gonna be hot but she looked nice. Calling out Cancer, she let him put her hair into a half up, half down style. She grabbed her belt putting it on the hooking her keys on it, making sure they are secure. Moving her way to the door she grabbed a pair of black and white nike tennis shoes and put them on before making her way out.

Before she could get to far she ran right into a wall… well a chest but from how hard she hit it, and she didn’t even hit it hard, it felt like a wall. Grunting she began to fall, her eyes closing preparing herself to hit the ground before a pair of hands wrapped around her waist keeping her up right. Peeking one eye open, Lucy looked at the ground before turning to look at whoever had caught her only for her breath to be caught in her throat. The man that caught her was the man that was constantly on her mind. He was sporting a part of navy blue basketball shorts, along with a black tank top that just had her basically drooling from how well it showed off his muscles. The sides of the tank top were cut half way down so it was loose and flowy. 

“Well, I see you’ve finally fallen for me” he snickered causing her to blush before a smirk of her own appeared on her face.

“Oh you have no idea” she chuckled as he lifted her up while raising an eyebrow. She could tell he wanted to ask her but he decided against it.

“Anyway, what are you doing up so early?” she spoke softly so that she didn’t wake the others up

“Oh, i’m a morning person cosplayer… well for the most part I am. What about you, what's got ya up so early?” bix spoke as he leaned against the wall eyeing her 

“Oh, I was gonna go get some breakfast and then head to see the mayor. I know everyone agreed to join and would probably want to go along but you guys just finished a mission so I figured I’d let everyone sleep and rest up longer while I go.” she smiled 

“Well… since I’m up let me go with you.” as he finished her mind was in a slight shock.

‘Bix wants to go with me?’ She shook her head, ‘he probably just wants to go with me so I don’t get lost or hurt or something. That's right,’ she nodded to herself internally. ‘Bix is just being nice is all.’

“Player? Cosplayer?! Helloooooo is anyone in thereeeee??” when she snapped back bix was waving a hand in front of her face with a playful grin on his face. 

“Yes yes I’m here, why? Scared i’ll leave you?” she chuckled before she gave him a warm smile, “and yes, you can go with me”

“Cool, just lemme grab my good shoes and we can go.” he spoke as they walked back to his room so he could throw on some better shoes, because right now all the seith mage had on was… crocs. “ and as for your question, yes. I am scared you’ll leave me.” bix muttered under his breath so she couldn’t really hear it… so he thought.

Lucy’s face blushed lightly and her heart skipped a beat. ‘That was so cute..’ she thought while she watched him put on his shoes. Once he was done they made their way out of the hotel and down the street to a nearby cafe called Three Little Birds. Once they got inside, Lucy couldn’t help but let a smile grow across her face. The cafe was cute, had people like little kids and teenagers singing and dancing around along with nothing but laughter and positivity in the air. Looking at Bix, who was already looking at her, she waved her hand light signaling a ‘come on’

Once they ordered they sat down, waiting patiently for their food. Lucy watched as Bix looked around before chuckling.

“What?” she asked with a little tilt to her head.

“Nothing cosplayer.” he winked at her causing her to pout, “ohhh c’mon now don’t pout. Hey. no. stop that. Cosplayer it's not fair. God dammit fine fine.” he sighed as she let a small cheerful victory knowing her pout still works.

“When I was a kid I used to come here a lot. It was one of my favorite places… somewhere where I could just be myself without having to worry about what everyone thought of me or staring at me. I was just me.. Bickslow Pradesh not Bix the perv but… unfortunately this place burnt down and all the memories I had here were gone. I mean yeah it’s rebuilt and stuff but.. I don’t know to me, nothing is as good as the original is.” he spoke softly as he looked at her. He could see understanding in her eyes along a tint of sadness and happiness. The happiness he could only assume it was because he told her something about himself that he never has. 

“I can relate. There was this park that I absolutely loved going to for the longest time. It meant the world to me because it was a place where I could go and just pretend. Whether I pretended to be a princess or a mermaid it was a place that i could call my own and after awhile, unfortunately, the land was bought and it was turned into a restaurant. All my memories from that one special place gone. But Bixy, to me you’ll always be a pev” she chuckled but froze as she saw a frown appear on his face, “okay not what I meant. I meant that you will always be you. To me, you being a perv is also what makes you… well YOU. To me, you are Bickslow Pradesh. You are a perv, you are strong, funny, carefree but can be serious when you want too, loyal, and just a down to earth guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Bixy, you are you. And if people think you're just Box the perv then fuck the,. They don’t deserve your kindness. Because at the end of it all, you are a beautiful human being.” she gave bix the warmest and most loving smile she could before placing money down on the table for both of them.

Throughout all of that their food did show up adns he had eaten while she talked. Once she placed the money down she stood up, glancing at the seith mage who looked like he’d seen an angel. Chuckling he nodded her head to the door, “come on, let's get going” she spoke gently before turning around and walking out the door. 

Bickslow got up and followed after her, his heart hammering in his chest because that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. She made him feel like he was wanted. She made him believe that he could be himself around her and he loved it. He loved teasing her despite how mad shed get. He loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. And his babies? God his babies knew that he was a sucker for her and she… she loved him babies. She didn’t treat them like they were monsters or weirdos, no Lucy… Lucy let them be who they were too. She really was Light of Fairy tail. She was his light and he adored her honestly admitting it to himself maybe loved her but… he couldn’t have her. 

Smiling they both made their way to the mayor's house, both of them having each other on their minds. As they began to see the house, Lucy's lacrima began to ring. Looking down at it she noticed it was Laxus calling.

“Hellooooooo?” she immediately said as she answered 

“Blondie where the hell are you? And have you seen bickslow?” Laxus grunted 

“Easy there light bulb,” he growled causing her to roll her eyes, “i'm on my way to mayor right now and as for bixy he's right here” she turned the lacrima to Bickslow

‘What's up Boss Man!” he smiled sticking his tongue out before laughing

“Why didn’t you wake us up? We could have gone together, I mean hell blondie we told you we’d join you on this mission. Also why is Bix with you?” Laxus frowned as he didn’t know how he felt about having Lucy alone with the seith mage. Yes he can hold her own and take care of herself but Bickslow, well he was a perv. He's been through a lot of shit but at the end of the day to Laxus, he’s slept with way to many people and he doesn’t want Lucy to be one of those one night stands. Laxus knows that Bix likes the little blonde celestial wizard but he couldn’t fully tell if it was infatuation or just lust. 

“I didn’t wake you up because you guys had just finished a mission yesterday, I can handle at least going to the mayor's house by myself. Bix wasn’t even supposed to be here. I ran into him as I was leaving and he wanted to join along. I wanted you guys to rest up and heal up some more before we go to take the dark guild down. I will call you guys and fill you in once the meeting is over. For now, just eat some breakfast, because had some earlier, and just relax. Okay sparky? Good. bye now!” before he could respond Lucy hung up the phone tossing it back into her pocket before taking a deep breath still following the seith mage.

Once they got to the mayor's house, they knocked and waited for someone to answer. Once someone opened the door they noticed a very shy and timid maid, who blushed lightly at the sight of Bickslow. 

“Hello… may I help you?” she spoke softly that they had to strain themselves to hear

“Ah yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my teammate Bickslow Pradesh, other team members are back at the hotel resting but we are here because of a request about a dark guild?” Lucy watched the way the girls eyes widen and nodded opening the door more before pausing

“If you don’t mind may I see your guild marks?” 

“Oh yes, of course.” Lucy lifted her right hand showing her light pink guild mark while Bix just stuck his tongue out causing the poor girl to turn redder than Erza’s hair, if that was possible.

“Come in, come in” she waved them in and began to show them the way to the mayor's office. Once they reached the office they glanced at each other before stepping in, moving to take a seat at the Mayor's request

“I’m just gonna get straight to the point. There has been a dark guild that has been non stop attacking small areas of Bosco and stealing things from the citizens. Their guild name is called Midnight. They have various images of all ranks and the leader of the guild is a very powerful water mage,” with this Lucy and Bickslow chuckled and nodded their head standing up.

“Thank you so much Mayor, we have enough information. We will be back later today to collect the reward” Bickslow spoke as he began to walk to the door opening it for Lucy.

“I wasn’t done. You don’t know where they’re located and how do you even plan to try to get rid of them today?” the Mayor asked in confusion and a bit frantic.

“We'll be fine on our own for the first question, and for the second question… well… it's simple,” Lucy smiled and winked, “we’re Fairy Tail” and with that the two of them walking out of the mayor's house. 

As they made their way back, Lucy called Laxus and filled him in on everything that happened and they agreed to meet back up at the little cafe that her and Bix were just at, the poor dark guild not knowing about the badass fairies coming their way.


	4. Boscan Love 4

Surprise! 

TRIGGER WARNING: abuse, violence and inappropriate language, please read with your own choice and caution.   
PS: i do not own fairy tail just the story line

Lucy and Bixlow made their way down towards the forest, the two of them walking a little bit too close to one another causing their hands to accidentally brush against one another. Everytime it did Lucy would see Bickslow out of the corner of her eye glance down at their hands. Her urge to just grab his hand became too strong so that's what she did. She grabbed his hand and smile at him before running a little bit ahead of him. Bixslow, handsome soul, was a little stumped on what to do. If Laxus saw this, he would lose his mind but at the same time he liked Lucy a lot. He wanted her for who she was not because of her body but her soul. 

Her soul sang to him one of the most beautiful songs. It’s very cliche but hearing her soul was like curling up in bed on a stormy night with soft lights illuminating the room, music sweetly playing in the background - not to loud, not too quiet just at the perfect volume. (A/N and a bong/blunt just packed with weed honestly lmao. If you don’t like that i smoke im sorry (: but i don’t care) There’s many things that the seith mage can compare her to but he’s just going to leave it at that.

Before his thoughts could continue to run, they begin to hear chatter and laughter of men. Glancing at each other they crouched. Slowly creeping over to the tree line, Lucy peeks her head out. What she sees makes her eyes widen in horror and her heart just ache. Ripping out her lacrima she quickly sent Laxus a location mark, and telling him to hurry his ass up. Bickslow frowns at her look before looking himself, his hands clenching immediately. 

Their sight was, unfortunately, the dark guild. They had women - teens, young adults and adults - tied up. The sight of them was what caused the two hidden mages to become infurious. They were beaten. Bloody black and blue. Eyes swollen, cuts up and down their body, some of their clothes ripped exposing their breasts or their lady party. Bruises just all along their body. As Lucy looked around she was analyzing the damage that was done to the girls along with other information like, how many girls are there - 15. How many members - 30. Best ways to take them out etc. etc. 

“I think we should do something now” the seith mage spoke out in a hushed but urgent voice, “I know it could be a little risky cause it’s us two vs thirty of them but… if we don’t get them out now who knows what going to happen to them while we wait for the others to show up.”

“I agree.. By the ripped clothes you can tell they’ve already been raped who know how many times…” lucy muttered back to him as she began to search throw her keys before landing on Virgos. Calling her trusted spirit out, they begin to form a quick plan.  
“Okay,” Lucy started quietly her eyes glancing to the guild, seeing them begin to corner a girl she spoke quickly “there’s a group around a campfire cooking food. There’s like 7 of them. I need you to bury underneath them and bring it down. I don’t care if they catch on fire and die just… down. Please. There’s also 5 of them just taking a nap, so if you want to dig a whole there too and sink them as well. Go for it. That leaves what…” she quickly counted in her head her heart racing when she heard the poor girl cries of help “18. Bix we’ll just have to split this, 9 for you 9 for me. We don’t have time to wait alright let's go.” without even waiting for a response Lucy transformed into her star dress leo form and went right for the group of 3 that were trying to rape the poor girl. She collided right into them knocking them down. 

Bickslow went for the larger group of 6 that were together and began to use his acrobatic background as a way to dodge the magical attack’s put against him. A little away from him he heard the sound of girl screams. Quickly glancing away he noticed it was just the sound of the men who were sleeping falling into Virgo’s pit, before a slip second after the men who were cooking the food were dropped into a pit. More screaming from them because there was a fire and hot food burning them. Shrugging Bickslow went back to his opponents 

Distant thunder clapped in, before Laxus appeared, Evergreen and Freed not far flying in behind. Taking a split second to analyze the situation, they all immediately saw red before they began to have a full out war battle thing with the dark guild. Evergreen decided to take the moment to turn the men that fell into the pits into stone. Freed chose to take a different path and go help untie the girls, leading them away to a safer part of the forest. Laxus being Laxus, he simply just executed the rest of him. 

The next few minutes were spent tying up dark members and making sure that they won’t get away as the group of mages wait for the rune knights to appear. Lucy takes it upon herself to call virgo and have her bring a crap ton of new clothes for the girls. Grabbing a medium sized dress, she made her way over to the girl - who looked no more than 17 - and knelt gently infront of her. 

“Hi, we’re from the Fairy Tail guild my name is Lucy. Over there you have the big hulk Laxus, he’s a lightning mage and everyone says he’s an asshole but he’s really not once you get to know him. Then there's Freed, he’s a rune mage, totally obsessed with Laxus even though he has a gorgeous girlfriend named Mira - who’s a barmaid. Then there's Evergreen, she's a fairy mage and uses eye magic- basically she can turn people to stone, she comes off as cold, but she’s also really a big soft. Loves shopping to. Then there's bickslow, seith mage, he’s very goofy and playful… always keeps you on your toes..” as Lucy explained who they were she didn’t realize that other girls were listening and their eyes follow her finger as she pointed each member out. Letting out a soft smile as she finished explaining bixslow a bit, she cleared her throat and looked at the girls 

“I brought you some clothes. They’re clean and if you don’t want to wear a dress, there pants and hoodies in a separate pile on the right. Underwear is on the left of the dress pile. Please help yourself, i’ll try to get you some food as fast as I can” Lucy spoke softly, before glancing behind her “don’t worry about them either,” before Lucy could finish, virgo appeared by her side telling her she was done, “ thank you virgo, could you please also bring back some food for them?”

“Of course Hime-sama” with that virgo disappeared before reappearing with a fire started cooking some sort of stew

“Right where was I… oh! Don’t worry about the guys, over to the far right is a changing station set up, so you can change in peace. If you need anything then just let me know. As for your injuries Leo and Aries will help you once you’re done changing.” with that Lucy stood up and allowed the girls to soak in the information, heading back to the group explaining to them what she told them, leaving out the little description she gave them. 

As the girls were being clothed, feed and bandaged Lucy took the moment to sit on the ground her body exhausted not just from the fight but the huge drain on her magic. Bixslow noticed and walked over kneeling next to her and checking her over.

“You’re losing to much magic Cosplayer… you need to send a spirit home..” he spoke softly as he stroked her hair causing her to hum in response. 

“They’ll go home when they’re done here.” she lazily gestures to her spirits almost done with helping the girls. 

“Alright but they have 5 minutes to go or else i’m kicking the lions ass” he spoke in a playful yet serious voice causing her to giggle

After about 10 more minutes the rune knights show up taking away the men and the girl. The Group let out a small cheer as they began to head back to the mayor's house. Once they explained everything that happened the mayor paid them and thanked them before he excused himself for… mayor… stuff…

Back at the hotel they all were freshly showered/bathed, feed and ready for bed. Rather than sleeping in separate rooms tonight they decided to share a room. Laxus gets a bed, Evergreen chose to sleep with Freed on the couch bed - those that don’t know it is a couch… that unfolds into a bed… yah - leaving Lucy and Bixlow with the other bed. 

Blushing Lucy got into the bed with bixslow, both of them laying on their backs in an awkward position with tension in the air. It was making the other three cringe but they pretended they were asleep. 

“You did good today Lulu…” the seith mage whispered softly as he stared at the ceiling

“Thanks bix.. You did too..” she mumbled as she began to doze off.   
He stared at her for a few seconds before muttering fuck it, and gently grabbing the blonde mage and curling her up into his chest. Nuzzling her softly he took a deep breath of her strawberry sent before finally letting rest take over.

A brown haired mage popped up from behind the couch, letting out a quiet squeal she tiptoed over to the wall, taking her phone off the charger before making her way over to the two sleeping mage. Holding her phone up she took a picture of them, but her flash going off causes them to squirm a bit making her hold her breath. Once they settled down for the night she crawled back into the couch bed her eyes closing. 

Before she fully fell asleep, the last thing she hears is from the sleepy voice of the seith mage, “send me that..” he muttered. 

And that is the end of this chapter, thank you for reading and comment down below <3 sorry its short.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little more than 1,400 words so I am very happy about this chapter. Please leave a review, I hate asking that but it really does help me with what I should change and what else I could do to improve my writing. I was also thinking about updating on certain days of the week and I would leave to hear what days you guys would want me to update on for example, Mondays, wednesdays and fridays. Let me know though <3 If you like the story so far please follow and favorite.


End file.
